


Lady Fox

by Zetran



Series: Fox Child [4]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AU, Cannibalism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zetran/pseuds/Zetran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come here, come here to me. I sleep where Lady Fox sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Fox

[ ](http://jenova-cells.deviantart.com/art/Lady-Fox-546226128)

Snow fell in heavy drifts beyond the porch. The blonde trembled near the door, huffing on her hands in an attempt to warm them up. Her breath came out in a thick fog, and she sniffed, unable to breathe very well. She pulled the tiny, thin blanket over her head in another near futile try to get warm. In her mind, she continuously whispered, _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..._

Snowflakes glided down onto the snow, their gentle falls almost teasing in the painful bite of the freezing cold. Cloud shivered even more violently as the seconds ticked by. She sniffed again and wiped her runny nose with her red yutaka. Her fingers and toes were completely numb.

She could hear creaking behind her, could hear footsteps walking across the hard floor. Her Lady was in there, in the warmth of their little house. Her Lady owned her and constantly cared for her, which Cloud was eternally grateful for. There was no better person Cloud could have asked for when it came to having an owner. Although Cloud's main purpose was to serve her and do most of the chores around the house, there was only one thing her Lady truly wanted from her.

The door was so quiet under the sound of the wind that Cloud almost couldn't hear it slide open. The blonde kept her eyes down, looking at the blanket she was allowed to have.

"Look at me," her Lady said firmly.

Obediently, the blonde looked up, meeting her Lady's soft gaze.

"Come inside." Her Lady moved side, holding the door open. Cloud struggled to get to her feet and slowly ambled inside, shivering once again when her frozen skin made contact with the warmth of the house. Her Lady slid the door shut, and Cloud immediately approached her and got down to her knees, leaning forward and doing a bow.

"I'm so sorry," Cloud whispered.

A hand descended, petting her hair.

"Let's get you out of those clothes," her Lady said. She offered Cloud her hand. The blonde took it, following her Lady to the bath. There, Cloud let the blanket drop to the floor before stripping out of her clothes.

Her Lady took off her kimono, and Cloud averted her eyes, as she was supposed to.

"Who do you belong to?"

"I sleep where Lady Fox sleeps," Cloud answered, as she was supposed to.

Her Lady tugged on her hand and guided her into the bath. Cloud sighed gratefully, keeping her eyes closed. She could hear her Lady stepping into the bath with her.

"It's just the two of us," her Lady whispered into her ear.

Cloud opened her eyes and laid them onto her Lady, as she was allowed to. She kept still as the other woman undid the ribbon she wore and let her long silver hair down.

"Sephiroth...please forgive me," Cloud begged.

"Remind yourself why you were punished."

"Red," Cloud said quickly, desperate for forgiveness. "I wore red while you had guests."

"And?"

"And..." Cloud swallowed, guilt returning to her. "And I disrespected you. Please, Sephiroth, I didn't mean to disrespect you. Talking back to you in front of your guests was wrong, and I'm so sorry. I'll never do it again."

Sephiroth doused Cloud with the warm water, pouring it over her neck and shoulders.

"I forgive you...so long as you respect my wishes against red."

Cloud nodded. She closed her eyes when Sephiroth poured the bath water onto her face.

"Thank you, my Lady..."

In return, Cloud recieved a soft kiss. The blonde opened her eyes and took the cup from Sephiroth, dipping it under the water and rinsing herself until she was entirely wet.

"Tomorrow, we'll take a proper bath," Sephiroth said, laying back and relaxing against the edge of the tub. "Are you warming up?"

"Yes." Cloud made her way to Sephiroth's side and leaned against her warm body, draping her arms around her in a hug, as she wanted to. She kissed her right on her collar bone. Sephiroth responded by tilting her head up and kissing her on the lips.

The blonde felt her face go warm. She wrapped her arms around her Lady's neck and pressed her body against hers. Sephiroth returned the embrace. Cloud couldn't contain her happiness; she planted kisses all over Sephiroth's face and neck.

Sephiroth patted Cloud on the back and climbed out of the tub. She dried her skin and hair off, then put some clean clothes on. Cloud followed suit, draining the tub when she left it before she got dressed as well. The silver-haired woman took her hand in hers, leading her to the bedroom. There, she let go and pulled out the futon, getting it ready before slipping into it. She held the blanket up in invitation, and Cloud crawled in with her, snuggling up to the warmth her Lady provided.

The silver-haired woman's eyes seemed to glow in the darkness. Cloud lay there, entranced by them, as she always was.

"I love you," Cloud whispered, having trouble keeping her eyes open.

"For my sake, I hope your words are true..." Sephiroth said quietly.

By then, Cloud was asleep next to her Lady, as she loved to be.

* * *

The memory was blazing hot in contrast to the freezing night she'd had. It was the sixth month of the year – she could remember that – and she was ready to die then.

She and her mother – dear mother! – had been in their tiny home, trying desperately to cool down. But with no food, no water, no fruitful garden, and virtually no money, it had proved impossible. Cloud had lived out her days, feeling the bite of starvation and hardly able to speak due to her parched throat. No place would let her in to work, and her mother had been unable to find any way to bring in some change.

When Cloud looked back on it, the choice really hadn't been hers to make. She had had to give herself up to survive.

In Cloud's eyes, it had seemed like countless men had come to inspect her and see if she was fit enough to be taken away by them. In reality, there had only been several. But the terrifying acknowledgement that one of those strangers would bring her into his home and own her, touch her, take her, and possibly even abuse her never stopped plaguing her.

Assume the worst, Cloud had learned before. Assume the worst so if it happens, there is no surprise.

Amongst the men, however, there was one woman. A woman dressed in fine clothing, just like the richer of Cloud's potential owners, and Cloud was shocked, to say the least, that a woman would be here, wanting a permanent, unpaid servant of her own. From the way the silver-haired woman had carried herself, from the way she had an aura of authority, the blonde could tell she was here of her own will, not as a person to try to fetch Cloud for someone else.

When auction time came around, high offers had been thrown. Of course, only the woman had been able to win Cloud. But afterwards, she had donated a generous amount of supplies to her mother to go along with the money in exchange for Cloud.

That night, the blonde had been unable stop scaring herself with her previous thoughts. Even assuming the worst had done nothing. She didn't want to be touched by a stranger, or get taken, or even get hit.

Yet Sephiroth – as Cloud had finally learned her name – had done none of that. Sephiroth, her Lady now, had given her a much better life than she'd ever had in her old home. From the very beginning, Cloud had learned two of the most important rules, which she was to follow at all times, no matter what the situation.

One: she was not allowed to wear red. Sephiroth seemed to have a fear towards it. A hatred. That had always made Cloud melancholy. Red was her favorite color. She couldn't get enough of red, and not being able to so much as have a small cloth with that color on it drove her crazy.

Two...

* * *

The blonde woke up, feeling comfortably warm. She could hear the wind howling outside.

A hand moved between her legs, bringing a gasp out of her. She quickly looked up, finding Sephiroth's eyes on her.

Without breaking eye contact, Sephiroth parted her kimono, exposing most of her breasts. She left a kiss on Cloud's cheek.

With a flush, the blonde took the invitation and kissed Sephiroth on the lips, feeling herself quickly grow hot. Then, Sephiroth's hand began to move.

Cloud whimpered and unconsciously closed her legs around Sephiroth's hand. She moaned softly and allowed Sephiroth to coax her into rolling onto her back. She looked up through a half-lidded gaze as Sephiroth got on top of her and looked down. The blonde spread her legs and Sephiroth settled between them.

Cloud undid her yutaka, letting the light purple fabric part and reveal her body to Sephiroth. The silver-haired woman kissed her again, and Cloud's hands moved up to touch her breasts through her clothes. Her Lady sucked on her tongue and tweaked her nipple, making Cloud moan. She broke the kiss and left another one on her throat before making her way down to her navel.

Cloud grabbed onto Sephiroth's hair and tugged on it lightly. She knew where Sephiroth was heading. She pulled some more to get her attention.

Sephiroth looked up.

"Let me?" Cloud asked, feeling herself flush again.

Sephiroth sat up and leaned back on her hands. The blonde got to her knees and loosened Sephiroth's kimono up. She couldn't help but get a good look at her body, and then she got down to work. She put her mouth on Sephiroth's nipple and sucked on it, eliciting a deep moan. The blonde shuddered and ran her lips down to the band of her underwear. She pulled it down, gatching a small glimpse of silver pubic hair before Sephiroth shifted and took her panties off.

Cloud swallowed as Sephiroth laid back and displayed herself for the blonde to see. The blonde inched closer to Sephiroth's vagina and tentatively licked it.

Sephiroth pet her to encourage her. Pushing her nervousness to the back of her mind, Cloud continued to lick, gaining more confidence when she managed to make Sephiroth moan. She kissed Sephiroth's pussy and swiped her tongue harder.

"Touch yourself for me," Sephiroth said in between pants. She brought one hand down to rub at her clit and used the other to play with her boob.

Cloud stopped for a quick moment to shrug all of her clothes off and then resumed her licking. She spread her own legs and let a finger nestle between her own lips before she penetrated herself. Although she was wet already, she moved slowly and concentrated more on shoving her tongue up into Sephiroth.

Sephiroth pushed Cloud away, and the blonde was again made to lay on her back. Sephiroth quickly got in between her legs and Cloud squealed in delight when she felt her tongue. She couldn't help but smile and giggle in between moans.

All too soon, however, Sephiroth stopped again. Cloud pouted. Sephiroth only smiled at her and sat up, scooting closer and pulling Cloud up by one arm.

The blonde suddenly understood what she was going to do. Eagerly, she sat up and moved closer to Sephiroth until both their vaginas touched each other. Sephiroth lifted Cloud's leg up high and held onto her calf, pressing her body up against Cloud's. She maneuvered herself until they were both as comfortable as they could get in such a position, then she kissed her again. That was the blonde's only warning before Sephiroth moved.

Cloud hissed and threw her head back, moaning loudly at the sensation. Sephiroth furiously grinded against her, and the blonde was overwhelmed.

Sephiroth panted, "Do you..." She bit her lip and held in a moan. "Do you want to...become part of me?"

Cloud nodded quickly and pushed against Sephiroth to make more friction. "I want all of you."

"I'll...become part of you..." Sephiroth took the rest of her kimono off. "And you'll become part of me."

"Yes!" Cloud cried. Her moans increased in volume and frequency. She felt heat boil in the pit of her stomach and in her loins, and she knew she didn't have much time anymore. She began to scream.

"Sephiroth! I-I love you!" Cloud shouted as orgasm ripped through her.

Sephiroth made several quick, sharp gasps before she came as well. She jolted a couple of times before she came down from the high.

"I love you, too."

They disconnected and laid together on the futon. Cloud played with Sephiroth's hair, feeling its softness between her fingers.

"Bundle up," Sephiroth said. "I need you to run some errands for me."

Cloud looked up in confusion. "But I did that two days ago."

"I forgot to list a few things. I need you to fetch them for me."

Reluctantly, Cloud stood up and put on a warm set of clothes. She left to find a coat and put it on, returning to find Sephiroth dressed up again.

Her Lady handed her a list, a pouch filled with money, and a knapsack. Cloud took them all and was quickly ushered outside.

The blonde felt hurt. She couldn't understand why Sephiroth was being so cold, especially right after they had copulated. The door slid closed behind her, and she sighed. She took a look at the list. There wasn't much written on it. Definitely not enough to warrant a trip to the marketplace.

Cloud looked to the door. She had a feeling she wouldn't be allowed back inside unless she had what she was sent out to receive. She folded the list up and put it in her pocket before setting off on the long walk to town.

The late morning had given way to midday by the time she arrived. Cloud's shoes made crunching sounds in the snow, and she wiped her nose with the back of her hand to try to warm it back up.

Despite the weather, the town was filled with people displaying their wares and customers who came to look and hopefully buy. Cloud took out the list again and made her way over to a stand where a man sat selling rice. The blonde purchased a small amount before moving on to buy some vegetables and some treats for dessert. When Cloud packed up everything she had needed to bring back home, she realized there was still a lot of money left over in the pouch. The blonde thought nothing of it for the moment, although Sephiroth usually never sent her out with so much change. Cloud checked one last time to make sure she had everything and was about to start the walk back home when she caught a glimpse of something. Her feet took her to a seamstress's stand.

A kimono was on display. A kimono made almost entirely out of the most vibrant red Cloud could ever recall seeing. The blonde stared at it, entranced by it. She asked the seamstress how much it cost, and the price made her bite her lip and check the pouch.

It was far too much. She had nowhere near enough money. She turned away and walked towards home, saddened yet hopeful.

The kimono was the finest thing she'd ever seen. She needed to have it. She didn't have enough money, but what was left over from running errands was a start. Selfishly, Cloud considered doing something she'd never even thought of doing before, and the temptation was too strong to resist.

As she walked on the path up the hill, she took out the majority of the money in the coin pouch, leaving a few cents of change in there so Sephiroth wouldn't get suspicious. She put the money in her pocket and adjusted her pace until the coins stopped making noise.

Her heart clenched and her throat went dry. She was stealing from her Lady. She knew that perfectly well. But she had to have the red. She needed to have it with near desperation.

Sephiroth was nowhere to be seen when Cloud entered the house. The blonde was careful to move slowly as she walked towards the kitchen and put the groceries away. Her stomach growled, and she realized then she hadn't eaten all day. She looked around, saw no signs of Sephiroth having cooked anything, and decided to start on making food for the both of them. She quickly went into her sleeping quarters to change her clothes and hide the money in a safe place before returning to prepare the rice.

A door slid open somewhere inside the house, and the blonde heard footsteps. She felt arms wrap themselves around her waist and a body press against her back.

"You're back a little later than I expected," Sephiroth remarked. "Did something happen?"

Cloud shook her head. "It was crowded, and I got a little distracted. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's given me more time to make your gift."

"You're making me a gift?"

"Yes. We'll exchange them. I am working on giving you a part of myself. In return, I ask that you give me a part of yourself."

"But how will I do that?"

"Don't you worry. It's going to take me a very long time to finish your gift, and I'm sure you'll have thought of something by then."

"Can I have a hint on what you're giving me? I have no idea what to give you at all."

"No. I can't spoil the surprise."

Cloud groaned internally.

"I'll be heading to my room now," Sephiroth announced. "Let me know when our meal is ready, but don't come in."

Cloud nodded absently.

Sephiroth kissed Cloud on the cheek, making her jump a bit. The blonde turned around and kissed her back. She pulled Sephiroth into a hug.

Sephiroth gently pushed her away and left. Cloud stood there for a minute, feeling as if Sephiroth was actively trying to ignore her now. She shook her head and went back to cooking.

* * *

Over the course of the next week, Sephiroth continued to send Cloud out on errands every morning. The blonde received too much money for groceries every single time, and she hid it every single time, saving the money for herself. Her greed ate at her, especially after learning she was supposed to give Sephiroth something in return, but she was close. So, so close to buying that kimono. She figured she'd have enough money left over to find something to give to Sephiroth anyways after she bought it. Despite that, what worried her more was Sephiroth's behavior. Her Lady was distant, almost never coming out of her room. They didn't sleep together anymore, and Cloud was struck with a bad case of longing. She couldn't understand for the life of her what she did wrong.

On this particular morning, things were different. For one, Cloud's list was different. Instead of one or two food items, she had to bring back some sewing supples.

The blonde took all the money she had hoarded with her when she headed down the trail. She quickly bought what Sephiroth needed, now understanding that the other woman had been sewing her something as a gift. The blonde couldn't comprehend exactly what, since Sephiroth had not asked for any fabrics at all, not even now. But that was pushed out of her mind as she rushed towards the seamstress's stand. Temptation overwhelmed her before she could think about what she was doing. She bought the kimono. She carefully packed it deep within the knapsack and went back home, putting the leftover change into the coin pouch.

She was overflowing with excitement and moved faster than usual. When she arrived home, she was extra hyper and couldn't contain herself.

"Oh my," Sephiroth commented with a smile. "Did something happen today?"

"I... I finally got an idea for what to give you in return," Cloud said quickly. It was a blatant lie, and she felt sick for telling it, but somewhere deep inside her, it felt like it was half the truth.

"Did you? I'm glad." Sephiroth extended her hand to take the coin purse from Cloud. Her sleeve rode up, and the blonde caught a glimpse of reddened skin and blood. She paled and stared at her Lady in shock.

"It's nothing," Sephiroth said, keeping the smile on her face as she took the coin purse. "Don't worry about me."

Cloud swallowed but didn't question the ugly-looking wound. She pulled out the supplies Sephiroth had sent her to buy and handed them over.

"Thank you," Sephiroth said sweetly, leaving a kiss on Cloud's cheek before turning around to leave. "Your gift should be finished by tonight."

The blonde watched her retreating back, a flutter of anticipation erupting in her stomach. She went into her own room to hide the kimono, taking care not to wrinkle it or otherwise ruin it.

Cloud spent the rest of the day doing her chores, as usual, while Sephiroth toiled away in her own room. By the time Cloud finished cooking, Sephiroth had still not come out. The blonde waited for a while, then ate dinner without her when she still hadn't come. She put all of the leftovers away, including Sephiroth's meal, then proceeded to clean up, as she had to.

Sephiroth finally exited her room when night fell. Cloud looked up from her seat and could see something draped over her Lady's arms.

The silver-haired woman knelt and handed the object to Cloud. The blonde identified it as a small fur coat and took it, immediately feeling how soft it was. She couldn't stop petting the silver fur, and she grinned in wonder at it.

"To you," Sephiroth said, "I give a part of me." She leaned forward and kissed Cloud on the lips.

The blonde suddenly had an idea. "To you," she repeated, "I give a part of me." She stood up and left with the coat in her arms and closed the door behind her once she was in her bedroom. She took all of her clothes off and pulled out the red kimono, putting it on and taking painstaking care to tie it perfectly. She wanted everything to be perfect. She smiled to herself as she imagined Sephiroth undressing her and finding her completely nude underneath the beautiful clothing. She couldn't stop looking at herself and marveling at the pure magnificence of the red. Surely tonight red would be a wonderful, beautiful color and not a hated one?

The blonde draped the soft fur over her shoulders and briefly wondered what animal it came from and how Sephiroth had obtained it. But that didn't matter for now. Cloud turned around quickly, making the kimono dance with the movement, and slowly approached Sephiroth.

Sephiroth stared at the red, studying it intently. She had an unreadable expression on her face, and Cloud stood there awkwardly, gathering up her courage before she advanced towards Sephiroth, knelt down right in front of her, and hugged her.

"Here is your gift," Cloud whispered. "To you, I give myself." She returned Sephiroth's kiss and was delighted when the other woman opened up and let her in. She deepened the kiss and gasped in surprise as Sephiroth abruptly pushed her away.

"Love me," Sephiroth said with a desperation Cloud hadn't heard for a very, very long time, since the early days when Sephiroth had had to make her rules known. In fact, Cloud had followed rule two without needing to be told to do it.

"I love you," Cloud said with complete sincerity. She tried to get closer again, but Sephiroth shoved her onto her back and started sucking on her neck. Cloud giggled uncontrollably and wrapped her arms around Sephiroth, pulling her closer. She slowly began to feel herself getting aroused as Sephiroth kissed her neck repeatedly.

Sephiroth reached under Cloud's back and quickly untied the kimono, almost ripping it in the process as she parted it. Cloud blushed under her and kept still. She noticed that Sephiroth was staring at the red and was barely even looking at her. The blonde chewed her lip as Sephiroth leaned over her again and licked her nipple.

Cloud screamed in protest when Sephiroth bit down hard with no warning. She hissed, getting wetter when Sephiroth raked her nails down the blonde's chest and stomach.

Before Cloud knew it, she was made to sit upright again and Sephiroth's clothes were off. The blonde gasped in horror at the sight of the other woman's skin, and she could only gape, even when Sephiroth pulled her up into a sitting position and started grinding their vaginas together.

The majority of Sephiroth's back was covered in partially dried blood and angry red skin. The blonde choked, feeling sick.

"It's nothing," Sephiroth said, nibbling on Cloud's left shoulder. She looked up and pressed her face against Cloud's, her pupils narrowing into thin slits. "It's a small sacrifice for someone like you."

Cloud was hypnotized by those eyes and couldn't look away. She stared into them as she grinded forcefully against Sephiroth, unable to contain her pants and moans.

Sephiroth gave her a quick kiss before going back to licking and nibbling at her shoulder. She sunk her teeth into the flesh, making Cloud scream. A wave of arousal shot through the blonde, and she shuddered in delight as Sephiroth bit harder. She laughed hysterically, moaned, gasped, and screamed repeatedly as Sephiroth began to chew. All the while, neither of them stopped frotting each other.

Sephiroth growled lowly, almost animal-like, and pulled back on Cloud's flesh. The blonde wailed in agony and tears streamed from her eyes.

But she swore she almost came.

Sephiroth ripped a small chunk out of Cloud's shoulder and quickly chewed it before swallowing. Blood painted her lips and chin, and her eyes appeared to be glowing dully.

"I want more," Sephiroth said quietly.

"Take me," Cloud said hoarsely, panting. "Take all of me."

"Love me..."

"Yes, my Lady, as you wish."

Sephiroth stopped her grinding and shoved Cloud onto her back. She kissed her way down the blonde's body until she reached her vagina and licked it ravenously.

Cloud closed her eyes and arched, moaning loudly. She began to feel a little faint from blood loss, but the stimulation hit her hard. She writhed under Sephiroth and groaned in disappointment when the other woman stopped.

Sephiroth inserted two fingers into Cloud's vagina and licked at her stomach. She pinched the skin with her teeth, causing Cloud to twitch and jerk.

"Take me," Cloud repeated. "Make me yours."

"Who do you belong to?"

"I sleep where Lady Fox sleeps."

Sephiroth dug her nails into Cloud's stomach, scratching the skin and making it bleed. She licked at the blood, then started ripping Cloud open with her teeth.

Cloud threw her head back in pained bliss, leaking all over Sephiroth's fingers. She grinned stupidly, panting hotly at the harsh treatment. She grit her teeth when she felt Sephiroth pull, then screamed again as Sephiroth sped up her fingering.

"L-Lo—" Cloud squealed in pain and watched as Sephiroth used her free hand to open up a hole into her stomach. "Love you—!"

Sephiroth snarled and clawed at Cloud, opening the hole wider and pulling out one of Cloud's organs. The blonde was in too much agony to know what was going on anymore. Her vision became so fuzzy all she could see was a smear of silver hair moving about erratically. She could feel little other than pain and heat. Gods, it was so hot. Sephiroth felt hot inside her, the fabrics she lay against felt hot – everything was fire on her skin.

Sephiroth touched her clit, setting the burning off even more. With one final burst of energy, Cloud came and screamed, her voice going out in the middle of the shout. She huffed and panted, spasming violently as her vision faded in and out. Distantly, she could hear Sephiroth chewing loudly on something.

The sound was oddly soothing. The blonde closed her eyes and grinned again, letting the noise lull her to sleep.

When strangers came to investigate the source of the commotion, they found a fox – a silver fox with most of its skin and fur gone, leaving little bits of fur in random, small patches on its back and tail – chewing on a blonde woman's stomach, uterus, and intestines.

* * *

Notes:

Idea conceived: 2015年6月27日（土）

Started: 2015年6月27日（土）

Finished: 2015年7月14日（火）

Cover done by me.

Well... I love Sephiroth/Cloud yuri, but this isn't the way I would've liked to have shown that. I have a plot for them that is much less violent, but it's multi-chaptered. My fingers started typing this one out all on their own, and I couldn't stop them. I went about a week or so without even looking at this document so I could work on a different project. Said project is also unfinished. Hahaha. I never expected this oneshot to get so long, though. It's a bonus if you somehow like this, I guess.

If you managed to make it to the bottom, I am so, so, so sorry. Yet not. Sorry not sorry.

PS: I'll get to that (arguably) better Sephiroth/Cloud yuri plot in the distant future. It's a matter of finishing up all the stuff I have in progress right now.


End file.
